For Nothing
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pembunuh bayaran diberi misi untuk membunuh seorang gadis. Misi itu harus selesai dalam 7 hari. Jika gagal, maka keluarganya yang disandera akan dibunuh. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Misi itu mengharuskan ia untuk membunuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya, Sakura. Lalu bagaimana endingnya? One shot RnR please :D


**Desclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, etc, etc

**One Shot**

**Note: **Anggap saja Sasuke dan Sakura baru kenal 4 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke memiliki keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan keluarganya.

**RnR** please =)

* * *

**FOR NOTHING**

* * *

Pagi ini aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Angin kencang yang menerjangku seakan mendesakku mendengarkan ocehan mereka tentang hari ini, akan ada bencana…

Orang lain menilaiku pribadi yang dingin, bengis dan tak berperasaan, sehingga aku ditakuti oleh mereka. Awalnya aku menerimanya, hingga pertemuanku dengan Sakura merubah segalanya.

Berulang kali aku mencoba menyangkal perasaan ini. Bersikap dingin, membuang muka dan acuh padanya. Bodoh sikapku melukai diriku sendiri. Bodoh, aku mengagumi indah dirinya. Tapi misiku bertentangan dengan perasaanku. Membuat sebuah jurang dilema yang sangat dalam.

* * *

***Flashback***

Disuatu malam, laki-laki berambut raven yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke menggigil kedinginan dibawah derasnya air hujan. Tubuhnya penuh luka, sepertinya ia habis bertarung. Hingga akhirnya ia terkapar, pingsan tak berdaya.

Keesokan harinya ia mendapati dirinya disebuah rumah sederhana milik gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald. Luka yang dideritanya telah dirawat baik oleh gadis itu, tampak pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbalut perban dengan rapi.

"Ah.. kau sudah sadar rupanya" kata gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tubuhmu penuh luka" tanyanya

Sasuke membeku, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, terhipnotis oleh pesona Sakura. Penampilan Sakura dengan dress merah mampu meluluh lantahkan hati sekeras berlian milik Sasuke. Sudah lama ia jatuh hati pada Sakura, tapi tak ada keberanian untuk berusaha mengungkapkannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke melambaikan tangannya depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya lalu menggeleng dengan cepat "Resiko misi" jawab Sasuke singkat

|Ah bodoh! Mengapa harus kau yang menolongku!? Misiku akan semakin sulit untuk terpenuhi| | pikir Sasuke dalam hati

"Aku akan merawatmu, sebagai balas budi karna kau pernah menyelamatkanku dari para perampok dipasar" kata Sakura yang tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke dari jarak dekat. Sasuke merasa terdesak dengan kondisinya. Dia takut jantungnya akan meloncat dari tempatnya karna melihat gadis yang disukainya dari jarak dekat. Tapi misinya, meredam semua gerakan Sasuke.

|Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu| pikir Sasuke dalam hati

"Uh.. aku harus pergi. Sumimasen" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, minta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih. Hadangan tangan Sakura dengan mudah dikibaskan oleh Sasuke saat menghalanginya untuk pergi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

HP Sasuke berdering

_**Incoming call from X**_

_/"Segera selesaikan misimu, Sasuke! Jangan mengulur waktu lagi, waktumu tinggal 5 hari!. Lewat dari batasan, semua keluargamu akan mati ditanganku!" /_ ancam seseorang dari telefon yang langsung menutup telefonnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke

"Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya?" keluh Sasuke.

|Tunggu! Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak pada senyum manisnya, tidak pada mata emeraldnya, tidak juga pada indah dirinya! Tidak pada dia!| pikir Sasuke dalam hati, melawan segala rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

|Diantara milyaran manusia didunia ini, mengapa harus dia yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku untuk pertama kalinya? Mengapa harus orang dalam targetku?| Sasuke dalam dilema

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya dari dalam. Bersikap baik padanya lalu membunuhnya segera" pikir Sasuke.

* * *

***Kembali ke masa kini***

Sasuke mampir kerumah Sakura

"Hai… Sakura. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kemarin" kata Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Oh.. bukan masalah" balas Sakura memasang senyum termanisnya

"Aku kesini untuk…" –hening sejenak– "kembali lagi!" Sasuke salah tingkah

"Kembali kemana?" jawab Sakura bingung

"Pulang!" Sasuke segera menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan kabur dari Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Orang yang aneh" gumam Sakura

.

.

.

|Seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku selalu gagal. Semakin aku menyangkal perasaanku, semakin aku terjebak dalamnya. Sakura! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus segera membunuhnya, aku harus, karna aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Keselamatan keluargaku ada pada tindakanku|

* * *

**Tengah malam**

Sasuke menyelinap masuk kerumah Sakura, ia mengenakan topeng, menyamarkan wajahnya. Tak sulit menemukan kamar Sakura yang pintunya berwarna merah muda itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dibukanya pintu itu. Perlahan, Sasuke masuk kedalam.

Sasuke mengambil kunainya, menggenggamnya ditangan kanannya. Mata iblis mulai muncul. Sepertinya ia tak terhentikan. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangannya ke atas, berniat menikam Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap dibalik selimutnya. Tanpa ulur waktu, Sasuke menghunjamkan kunainya ke arah Sakura…

**JLEB!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan Sasuke reflek terhenti saat ujung kunainya berada dileher Sakura.

"Aku….…." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang "tidak bisa"

Dilihatnya Sakura mengganti posisi tidurnya yang kini tepat seperti menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Ia memandangi Sakura, lalu mendekatinya. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura, membelainya hingga ujung jari, dan tanpa sadar melekatkan telapak tangannya pada milik Sakura. Sontak Sakura terbangun.

"AAAAA! SIAPA KAU!?" Sakura meneliti setiap detail laki-laki bertopeng itu, mendapati kunai ada padanya.

"Kau? Kau ingin membunuhku!?" tak ada respon dari Sasuke. "Tolong! Ada yang mau membunuhku! Tolong!"

Sasuke terperanjat, segera ia kabur dari sana karna teriakan Sakura yang makin keras mulai mengundang para warga. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke gagal menuntaskan misinya

* * *

**2 hari kemudian**

Sisa 2 hari untuk Sasuke menyelesaikan misinya. Kini ia memaksimalkan 1 hari untuk mendekati Sakura, masih berpaku pada 'membunuh dari dalam'nya itu. Dan, berhasil. 1 hari berlalu tanpa sia-sia. Ia mampu mengatur detak jantungnya didekat Sakura.

Tapi bodohnya, ia terus saja terkagum-kagum oleh Sakura, hanya Sakura dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya melamun dan tercebur kesungai.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir dan langsung membantunya.

|Bodoh! Berhenti bersikap baik pada orang yang misinya adalah membunuhmu| pikir Sasuke

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya jangan khawatirkan aku, tapi khawatirkan dirimu sendiri" Sasuke memperingatkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Esok harinya, hari terakhir bagi Sasuke menyelesaikan misinya.

"Sakura…. Maukah kau menemaniku pergi kedanau?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"Tentu" Sakura tersenyum

***Sesampainya didanau***

"Sakura…?" menatap Sakura

"Hmm..?" memandangi danau

"Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada didunia ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

-diam-

"Mungkin, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang telah lama kukagumi" Sakura tersenyum

"Jika kau tidak berhasil menemukan orang itu?"

"Mustahil"

"Kenapa?"

Hening sejenak. "Karena orang itu….." kata-katanya terpotong

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kedanau. Dan Sasuke melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas untuk menghunus Sakura dari belakang. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menyiapkan kunainya dipunggungnya. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada padanya, melawan suara hatinya yang terus berkata, "JANGAN BUNUH DIA"

|Ini saatnya. Tak kan ada lagi kesempatan seperti ini. Hanya satu tusukan, dan semua akan berakhir| kata Sasuke dalam hati

Sepertinya mata hati Sasuke telah tertutup. Rasa cintanya tak sekuat ambisinya untuk membunuh Sakura demi menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Sakura masih tersenyum, pipinya merah merona. Lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan dirinya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Adalah kau..." Kata-katanya terpotong lagi, senyumnya memudar

**JLEB!**

Disaat bersamaan kunai Sasuke tertancap di perut Sakura

"Sasuke..." Sakura mengakhiri kata-katanya, dan kini senyumnya benar-benar hilang

"Ah!?" mata Sasuke terbelalak dengan mulut menganga lebar mendengar namanya disebut oleh gadis pujaanya. Sementara Sakura, jatuh terduduk, dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari bibirnya. Racun pada kunai Sasuke telah menyebar pada diri Sakura.

"Ah…. Sakura?" Sasuke ikut terduduk didepan Sakura. Ia memegangi bahu Sakura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, tapi tak lama kemuadian, Sakura tak lagi bisa bernafas. Sakura tertunduk, lalu rebah dalam pelukan Sasuke

Ada rasa penyesalan dihati Sasuke. Tapi ia mencoba tuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

|Setidaknya, misiku selesai. Dan keluargaku selamat| gumamnya

Sasuke mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan segera menelfon **X**

"Aku telah menyelesaikan misi" kata Sasuke

"Hahahaha… bagus-bagus. Arigatou. Terimakasih telah menolongku. Tapi ada suatu hal yang **cukup lucu** dan harus kubertitahukan padamu, Sasuke" jawab **X**

"Katakan!"

"Yang aku sandera ternyata bukanlah keluargamu. Hahahahaha.." **X** tertawa lepas

"APA!? Keterlaluan! Sialan kau!" Sasuke geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hendak menghajar orang itu, namun nihil. orang itu berada jauh darinya.

"Jangan marah. Sebagai gantinya, uang sudah ku transfer ke rekeningmu, 2 kali lipat. Sampai jumpa, hahahaha..." **X** mengakhiri pembicaraanya

* * *

Sasuke tertunduk lesu, airmata membasai pipinya.

"I sacrifice the live of my love for nothing" kata Sasuke penuh penyesalan degan airmata yang kini membasahi dirinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya… Menyesali tindakannya. Sekarang ia tak dapat hidup tenang, terkenang Sakura yang akan selalu menghantui malamnya..

* * *

**THE END**

Bagaimana fic ini?

Garing? Membosankan? Bikin ngantuk? Mengecewakan?

Maaf, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto.

Memang harus belajar lagi rupanya

Thanks for reading, tapi review anda akan sangat berarti bagi saya :D

Click Review button below please

Arigatou minna :D

* * *

**~Ai Mitsumori~**


End file.
